


【丞坤】死于平谷

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /没头没尾





	【丞坤】死于平谷

我想把你留在这里，留在风华年代。

 

蔡徐坤的耳洞是范丞丞带他打的。

他套着一件白色衬衫坐在地毯上，袖口沾了blue curacao，清冽的柑连同白皙腕骨勾兑出微醺的恍惚，领口两粒纽扣都没扣露出料峭的锁骨，范丞丞给他披上的毛线衫很快就滑下一边肩，抽丝缠绕卷曲的绒毛边缘在漏风的灯罩下昏天暗地变成氤氲的朦胧。

蔡徐坤手里拿着一页墨蓝的纸笺，笔尖流窜的是熨红金粉，暗的底色由笔画全洇出隐秘的红，不明显的色调是半遮的行止，封缄用银朱火漆章，金色火漆蜡粒印出一小朵梨花。

扔下笔他就露出轻松的笑，趴在范丞丞膝上伸了个懒腰，温热从血肉肌理蔓延到大腿根变成恍惚的酥麻，蔡徐坤用刚摸过HD35镜头的指尖去碰范丞丞的耳垂，碰过机械是微凉的温度把艳羡说成慵懒的憧憬，范丞丞就不得不放下相机去抱他。

蔡徐坤靠着他环住脖颈的时候细细绒毛全蹭在耳根，范丞丞觉得酥痒起来就咬着蔡徐坤的耳朵笑，蔡徐坤好瘦，称着的膝骨轮廓分明地冒出来有一点硌，坏心无比顶着范丞丞的胯，情热的时候范丞丞就轻轻一点蔡徐坤的耳垂，低喘着说不如就打在这里。

天是沉色的水，出了巷子右拐就有家小饰品店，垂下松绿的布帘门口立了块矮招牌，米色喷绘布上用红漆歪歪扭扭写了打耳洞、修眉，右下角起了胶沾了一小块土黄，风里掀起一角呼啦呼啦仿佛下一秒就会破掉。

500日元，左边一个右边一个，阿姨业务好像不熟练，端详了半天还是打得不太对称，左边那只斜斜地掉下去几度，远远脱离人中直线，定格于耳垂底端摇摇欲坠像在悬崖边缘。

范丞丞倒没有强迫症，但不规整放在蔡徐坤身上看着仿佛有十分的碍眼，疼也挨了说也无用，他就立在一旁憋着火气，仿佛有一点就着的烫裹挟着全坠进胸腔。

耳垂是薄的粉白，针孔小小地渗一粒血如同玉质一点殷，蔡徐坤垂下眼看似坐得安静，实则皱着眉细细地抽气，抓住他衣摆一角“呼……”像给自己做人工呼吸。

甩手扔掉的白色塑料包装划出的弧线在逼仄的矮门面上跌跌撞撞一磕继而命进废物箱，店家送的廉价酒精棉好像不要钱，阿姨从横七杂八贴着黄色胶布的柜台下抓出一堆慷慨一挥手，连同紫色的假指甲也掉下来一道当做了赠品。

范丞丞就快乐了，拉着蔡徐坤一路跑回去，顺道踢翻了门口盛满塑料包装的纸箱，阿姨远远地在后面骂他不长眼，飞起来的白色垃圾像广场满天的鸽子和从学校窗户飘出来的干扁纸飞机，坠落满地极惨烈酿成一场空难，蔡徐坤就一边回头一边笑，很清脆像摇曳的风铃。

阿姨一巴掌抓了六个，被范丞丞扔进竹篓的紫色假指甲还黏着胶，酒精棉片比蔡徐坤的拇指指甲盖大不了多少，灰白纸片印的是 “75% Ethyl Alcohol，For Disinfection Use……”蔡徐坤就小心翼翼地捏着认真看了8秒钟。

范丞丞会给他掐秒，用下颚骨咬合或者用眨眼频率，这不是第一次他觉得自己无聊，但蔡徐坤太安静了，太安静他就得自己给自己找事情做，这世界上有科学家、文学家，也有流亡家和孤独家，如果要为一个人独有地命名，范丞丞觉得自己就是蔡徐坤学家，他觉得自己在这方面极有天分也有悟性。

不过是他自作多情也说不定，他认识蔡徐坤时间还很短，范丞丞有时候也会酸溜溜想，带着某种不长久也不浓重的惆怅，仿佛是单纯地为了打发和放空时间，想也想得没头没尾，蔡徐坤抬头懵懂看他的一瞬间就散成不可察的空气微粒。

和初见时看着玻璃橱窗的表情如出一辙，蔡徐坤好像天生就有这种手段能把稚纯带出梦一般的风情，暮色将临时范丞丞坐在白色金边的三角钢琴前，曲终了透过玻璃一眼就看进蔡徐坤蒙着雾气的眼睛。

栗色发丝垂下来衬出黑色的琉璃眼珠和冷白的皮肤，范丞丞觉得蔡徐坤是在笑的，但隔着浮法玻璃的笑意又好像飘渺得不真切，他看着玻璃上彩色圣诞贴纸的样子像不经世事的多萝西，指着金色的月亮就和碧珀版的圣诞树演绎成绿野仙踪。

范丞丞看着他弹完了贺绿汀的《晚会》，他至今也不知道蔡徐坤有没有听到，却在黄昏里紧紧捏住了蔡徐坤从卡佩佐芭蕾舞鞋上抽下来递给他的白色系带，它缠绕在指间勒出另一道苍白的血管，终于觉察到痛的瞬间范丞丞觉得心像刚出巢就湿了羽翼的海鸟。

一触即走比风还要滥情，那天蔡徐坤的手指和如今去贴他耳垂的温度一般凉，固执着要把酒精棉片擦上他耳洞的动作也和把系带塞进他手心的瞬间如出一辙，伤口肿得好快，蔡徐坤的耳垂是红的眼睛也湿漉漉，却还不忘撕开新的棉片也覆在他的耳侧。

酒精味不很重，范丞丞无奈地任他摆弄蔡徐坤就挑起眼睛笑，给三年的耳洞消毒无异于范丞丞摔坏了新买的镜头时蔡徐坤也抱着破掉的机器棱角哭，他不能自已的姿态像他弄丢舞鞋的时候，蔡徐坤总是过分共情到好像不一起就孤独。

一起是个好奇妙的词，范丞丞不弹琴之后他们就一直一起，从永远不平整的人行道走到右手边那座桥，吃过抹着无盐黄油的牛角面包和海虾天妇罗就去小酒铺喝乌龙茶兑酒，所谓一起好像已被现实呈现过，但范丞丞还是总会觉得时间如同有限度。

蔡徐坤好像比他更加忧郁迫切，范丞丞觉得这大概是因为蔡徐坤缺乏安全感，他习惯了在目光中跳舞，经常在三月的风里流一身汗脚尖跳出红肿的痛，离开赖以为生的地方他就惴惴不安，绷紧的腿和骨骼会连同喘息织成咸湿的网，翻滚攀附像濒死的鱼。

这种情绪大概与范丞丞无关，他一直都清楚却又娴熟无比扮演贴心爱人，日复一日了悟爱与被爱的过程像是在濡沫中交互口癖，范丞丞会觉得触碰像高烧，亲吻像涨潮，爬升的得失感是阴雨，他却颠簸着无法拒绝被浇淋。

如果爱是裸露的骨骼嶙峋，蔡徐坤也一定有剐下血肉当坠落的撕裂标本，取回信的时候他牵着范丞丞三根手指，一路上遇见开运动会的高中生，男孩女孩们交换头巾的时候粉色丝带像明媚的旗帜，蔡徐坤就有样学样，讨过那条白色系带绑在范丞丞的手腕。

它从范丞丞的手指到手腕，勒住的每一分情绪都涌入血管，枝节末梢到心脏都爱欲沸腾，范丞丞就在邮筒边吻他，蔡徐坤会轻抚着他的脊背，指节丈量过的缠绕成羁绊。

范丞丞卖掉自己的潘太克斯相机去看他表演，票很贵人却很少，他坐在倒数几排，暗黄的硬座椅，落座就很清脆地“啪”一声，像教堂，红色光面绒的窗帘很高很宽，舞台矮到与目视平。

习惯在世人面前跳舞要像习惯裸露，窃窃的视线是暗色里攀升的群手像，从身线到瑰丽指尖都变成公共的消耗品，劣质的汁液成为滋养哺育的圣露。

他觉得自己有与蔡徐坤的目光短暂交接，那双漂亮眼睛里依旧有浓重的雾，仿佛看着他吐词湿濡又黏腻，范丞丞听懂了La Chasse aux Papillons，发现两手空空就用双手的食指和拇指对着舞台比一个人造相机。

不过他最终没有看完，四根手指比出的小框圈拥住的潮水是深色烂漫，范丞丞仿佛看得见一轮又一轮翻涌的垂危变成极致的哀求，是他年少时代在幕布后啜泣着为香消玉殒向上帝哭诉。

请求扼杀，剥夺恼怒与忧伤留下错位的不可拼接的躯壳，灵魂同眠，永远芳华。

 

 

end.


End file.
